Precious You
by Meirin900515
Summary: Sederhana namun rumit


Title : **You**

Author : **Kim Mei Rin (Meirin)**

Cast :** Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Meirin, Choi Siwon, Leeteuk, Hyesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Yoona, Jessica, Jiyeon, Oh Du Ri**

CHAPTER 1

Kim Meirin POV

Disinilah aku berada. Aku berada, ania,, bukan hanya berada. Aku tinggal disini. Rumah baruku.

"Dengan wasiat dari tuan Lee Hye jun sebelum meninggal. Nona Kim Meirin mewarisi 30% harta kekayaan keluarga Lee. Dan Nona Kim resmi diangkat menjadi cucu angkat keluarga LEE. Dan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun beserta Lee Donghae mendapatkan masing-masing 35% kekayaan tuan lee atas status cucu kandung. Ketiga cucu tuan Lee diwajibkan tinggal disini selama berstatus pewaris." Ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya, Jung Ahjussi pengacara keluarga besar LEE.

"Mwooo? Ahjussi, apa bagian kalimat terakhir harus seperti itu? Yak ! apa2an ini?" kata seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan tinggi 180cm, berkulit putih seputih susu, tampan.

"Ahjussi, apa tidak bisa dirundingkan lagi?" seorang namja tampan lagi yang berperawakan tinggi sekitar 175cm dan berwajah mulus semulus porcelain mengeluarkan suaranya.

"tidak bisa, jadi mulai saat ini kalian harus mematuhi aturan di rumah ini. Dan mulai sekarang kalianlah yang mengelola rumah ini. Dan nona Kim, akan ada jadwal khusus untuk anda. Karena Anda adalah cucu perempuan keluarga lee mulai sekarang anda harus mengikuti pelajaran tata krama selama 3 bulan disini. Ini Jadwal anda." Kata Jung ahjusssi .

Aku melihat selembar kertas yang dierikan oleh jung ahjussi padaku. Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat jadwal kejam seperti itu.

"Mwoooo?! ahjussi , aku harus ke kampus, aku juga ada kerja part time. Bisakah jadwal ini kita rundingkan lagi?" kataku sambil merengek.

"Anda mulai sekarang tidak boleh part time. Semua keperluan anda sudah dipersiapkan oleh almarhum Tuan Besar Lee Hye Jun. Anda tidak perlu bekerja part time urusan kampus itu pengecualian. Mulai sekarang anda adalah Cucu keluarga Lee. Harap anda mengerti." Kata jung ajussi tanpa ekspresi.

" Tap..Tapi." aku dengan gagap menolak namun sia2.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. " jung ahjussi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar ruangan.

" ahjussi, bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Apa mereka tahu?" tanyaku heran.

"nde. Untuk urusan itu akan ada penjelasan lebih mendetail dari saya nanti." Jawab jung ahjussi dengan tegas.

" mwo? Tapi.." aku terbata-bata

"saya permisi dulu. Akan saya kabari lagi nanti, anda juga harus menandatangani berkas2 kepemilikan hak waris anda nanti. Saya harus pergi untuk mengurus berkas2 anda itu" jung ahjussi pergi dari ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"nah.. sekarang tinggal kita bertiga disini. Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama. Aku Lee Donghae cucu tertua." Sapanya dengan ramah dan lembut. Ah ini si muka porcelain.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Cucu termuda." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Dan ini si kulit putih susu.

"Kim Mei Rin Imnida." Aku pun menjawab dengan singkat,padat dan jelas. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka. Suasananya sangat kaku sekali. Dan aku masuk ke dalam hierarki keluarga mereka dengan status orang asing.

"Nona Kim, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal kakek?" Tanya donghae dengan lembut.

"sebenarnya…" . aku mulai menceritakan awal mula aku bertemu kakek.

Flashback

Sungai han sore hari, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku disini karena suasananya sangat nyaman. Aku hanya bersantai, duduk dan memotret pemandangan disitu. Sampai suatu hari aku bertemu dengan kakek. Aku tak sengaja memotretnya ketika sedang melamun.

"yak, kau yang disitu, kau harus bayar jika memotretku." Kata seorang kakek yang setengah membentakku itu.

"Mianhae, kakek." Aku pun langsung membungkuk dan meminta maafpadanya.

"anak muda zaman sekarang, seenaknya saja, aishshsh. Kau, siapa namamu." Kata kakek sambil menunjukku.

" Kim Mei rin Imnida" aku menjawab sambil menggaruk2 kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Memotretku yang sudah tua ini?" tanya kakek dengan nada lembut.

" Ah, Mianhae kakek.. aku tidak sengaja.. tanganku sangat reflek sekali jika memotret". Aku tersenyum merasa bersalah dan melihat foto hasil jepretanku tadi.

" ooohhh… " jawa kakek singkat

" Apa yang kakek lakukan disini? Kenapa melamun?"

"anni.. Aku hanya menikmati pemandangan disini, aku tidak sedang melamun."

"benarkah? Kakek seharusnya melihat wajah kakek tadi.. ini lihatlah.. " aku memberikan kameraku pada kakek dan menunjukkan hasil jepretanku tadi.

" oo.. kau.. anak muda.. aishshshsh sepertiya kau berbakat memotret"

"yak.. aku bukan anak-anak lagi kakek." Jawabku kesal

"mwo? Yak memangnya berapa umurmu? kau masih sekolah kan?"

"aih keterlaluan sekali kakek ini, ya, kakek.. meskipun tubuhku kecil begini dengan wajah yang baby face setidaknya jika menebak paling tidak nyerempet bener lah kek.. aigooo.. jauh sekali"

" mwo? Ahahaha.. lalu kalau kau bukan anak sekolah?" kakek tertawa terbahak

"wae? Apa yang lucu. Tidak ada yang lucu, coba tebak lagi" aku mendengus kesal

"gadis kecil sepertimuu? Hm.. SMA kelas X?

"mwooo?!" aku tertawa mendengar jawaban kakek

"omo omo… waee? Lalu sebenarnya kelas berapa kau? Jangan membuat penasaran orang yang sudah sangat tua sepertiku"

"ah, araseo araseo.. aku sedang menyelesaikan studiku kek.. aku mahasiswa yang sedang menyusun skripsi di universitas kyunghee."

"mwo? Tapi bagiku kau masih terlihat seperti anak2" kakek tertawa kembali mendengar apa yang aru saja kuucapkan.

Sudah 6 bulan aku selalu bertemu dengan kakek. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan part time ku

Aku berjalan menuju sungai han. Seperti biasanya aku mempunyai janji dengan kakek untuk bertemu di sungai han. Kakek merasa kesepian hingga ingin memiliki teman mengobrol. Maka aku menemaninya. Tapi hari itu berbeda. Karena biasanya kakek tidak pernah terlambat. Aku menunggunya sambil memotret pemandangan disitu. Dan tiba2 datanglah seorang namja yang menghampiriku.

"apakah anda nona kim mei rin?" Tanya seorang namja yang berpakaian jas hitam, berdasi, dan berkacamata hitam.

" nde… wae?"

"Tuan Besar tidak bisa hadir."

"Tuan Besar? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Besar Lee Hye Jun."

"Kakek? wae?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Tuan Besar telah meninggal. "

"mwo?"

" nde. Dan anda harus ikut dengan saya."

FLASHBACK END

"oh.. jadi begitu? " Tanya donghae lembut

" nde." Jawabku singkat

"aku pergi dulu." Jawab kyuhyun dengan ekspresi dingin

Author POV

Hari Berikutnya di Café kampus

Mei Rin sedang membuka laptopnya . di atas meja terhidang dua buah donat dan segelas Jus Wortel. Ia sedang mengetik sebuah cerita. Datanglah Shindong oppa. Ia Mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan meirin. Ia melihat donat yang terhidang lezat di meja. Mei Rin tak mempedulikannya. Shindong mencoba mengambil donat yang ada di atas meja. Ketika tangannya hampir menyentuh donat itu, Mei Rin meliriknya.

"OPPA !" teriaknya keras dan memekikkan ruangan sampai semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Yak rin ah ya ! wae ! " jawab shindong oppa dengan nada merengek.

" Beli sendiri !" jawab mei rin kesal

"yak ! donat itu daritadi memanggilku, daripada kau anggurin lebih baik kumakan. "

" bagaimana dengan dietmu?"

"Mwoo? Yak.. aku belum makan sejak pagi ! Aishshshsh kau benar2..aigo.. btw apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya shindong penasaran.

"Menulis?" jawab meirin singkat

"Menulis FF lagi? Yak.. kau benar2 banyak berkhayal."

" Wae? Itu menandakan aku sangat cerdas."

" Yak.. kalau kau sangat cerdas, selesaikan skripsimu. Jangan hanya Menulis FF saja !" teriak shindong sambil menggebrak meja.

"oppa… !" teriak meirin tak kalah kerasnya.

Shin Dong oppa adalah teman masa kecil meirin. Kedua orang tua mei rin sangat dekat dengan keluarga shin dong sampai menganggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Shin Dong selalu membantu meirin.

"annyeong.. apa aku menganggu?" sapa seorang yeoja yang mulai bergabung dan duduk dengan mereka.

" oh hye sung ah.. annia.." jawab mei rin singkat

"oh hyesung.. annyeong.." sapa shin dong dengan senyum lebar

Tiba2 Telepon Meirin Berdering.

" Yeobseo? Nde.. oh sekarang? Araseo. Array o, chakaman ne. aku kesana."

"siapa?" Tanya shin dong penasaran.

"Mianhae aku harus pergi dulu ne.." meirin bergegas membereskan laptopnya dan mengambil satu donatnya

"rin ah ya.. aku baru datang, kenapa kau pergi? Wae?" Tanya hye sung dengan rengekan

" Mianhae, aku harus pergi. Shindong oppa, temani hyesung ne.. annyeong…"

"yak ! neo !" teriak shin dong sambil menunjuknya.

DI Club Musical

Tok tok tok

"nde.. chakaman." Seorang yeoja membukakan pintu.

"annyeong." Sapa meirin dengan senyum lebar

"Yak ! aishshshsh benar2. Kemarilah ayo cepat masuk."

"mianhae du ri ah.."

"araseo, araseo,, chakaman ne… aku lupa menaruhnya dimana.. aku menyuruhmu kesini karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan. "

" tentang eunhyuk lagi kah?" Tanya meirin penasaran

"Psstttt.. yak ! pelankan suaramu ne !" kata oh du ri sambil menempelkan jarinya ke mulut Mei Rin

" aishshsh apa kau punya air? Aku haus… " Tanya meirin

" Ini minumlah.. tunggu ne… jangan tidur ! kau dengar?"

"araseo.. ppali.. aku bakal tidur kalo kau terlalu lama.. du ri.."

1 Jam berlalu.. Du ri tak juga kembali dari gudang club musical. Mei rin tertidur di kursi dengan kepala yang bersandar di meja. Ia tertidur pulas sampai salah seorang namja tiba2 masuk club itu.

" Du ri ah… Du ri ah… Du ri… aishshsh kemana orang itu?"

Namja itu melihat sekeliling dan ternyata ia melihat yeoja yg sedang tertidur. Ia mendekat dan melihat lebih dekat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"nuguseyo? Mwo? Mei Rin ah? Ya.. kenapa dia tertidur disini?" gumamnya pelan

"Bahkan saat wajahmu tertidur pun terlihat sangat manis bagiku. Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu… sejak kau selalu hadir menghiburku ketika kesedihan sedang menyelimutiku."

AUTHOR POV

Ketika namja itu masih memandangi wajah Mei Rin, Du Ri masuk dengan memawa tumpukan berkas. Tumpukan itu sampai menutupi pandangannya.

"Du ri ah." Sapa namja itu

" Oh.. Eunhyuk shi? Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

" Sejak tadi. Daritadi aku memanggilmu.. kau tidak keluar."

Du ri Menaruh berkas di atas meja sambil menyeka keringatnya.

" Mianhae aku ada di dalam gudang ruangan ini jadi tidak dengar, ada apa mencariku?"

"kau bilang akan memasang pengumuman untuk musical yang baru, Aku dan Leeteuk bisa mengumumkannya saat siaran nanti."

"Ah kureso… chakaman.. ah ini.." Du ri menyodorkan kertas pada eunhyuk

"ah, baiklah aku pergi dulu."

" ne.. ne… gomawo yo.."

"nado" Eunhyuk keluar sambil nutup pintu

"YAK ! IREONA ! RIN AH YA ! IREONA !" Du ri berteriak kencang kegirangan

" eoh… appo ! wae? Aishshsh jjinja.." Meirin mengerang dan menjawab dengan malas2an

"baru saja eunhyuk kesini" jawab du ri kegirangan

"ha? Benarkah?"

Du ri hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" truz gue harus bilang wow gitu?" jawab mei rin dengan muka datar

"Aishshshsh..sudahlah.. ah ini tugasmu."

" Mwo? Sebanyak ini? Ya du ri ah.. du ri ah.. eottoke? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan berkas2 ini? Apa harus kubuat buntalan kacang?"

"yak.. aih.. aku bahkan belum memberi tahumu apa tugasmu, dan kau sudah mengeluh? Aku memberikan pekerjaan ini padamu karena aku sangat peduli padamu. Kau akan mendapat penghasilan besar. Bukankah kau sedang membutuhkan banyak part time?" jawab du ri dengan semangat

"Heeee (senyum lebar) du ri ah.. aku belum cerita padamu ya?"

" mwo? Katakan padaku."

"sebenarnya…"

Mei Rin menceritakan kejadian ketika ia menjadi pewaris (SKIP)

"Mwooooo? Beruntung sekali kau?" teriak du ri

"ah molla aku tak tahu ini sebuah keberuntungan atau musibah.. aturan rumahnya sangat ketat. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.. "

" wae? Kalo aku jadi kau aku akan belanja ! " jawab du ri dengan semangat

"yak ! aku tidak bs seperti itu karena aku merasa aku masih orang asing disana dan suasananya jadi aneh ! aku masih tidak nyaman dengan atmosfernya karena aku ini seperti orang asing yang tersesat."

"lalu bagaimana sikap sepupumu?"

" ne.. mreka biasa saja.. yang satu ramah yang satu cuek. "

"apa sepupumu tampan? " Tanya du ri dengan semangat

"wae? Mau nggebet mreka?"

"aih.. omona sahabatku ini tau saja apa yang sedang kupikirkan"

"bukannya kau bilang menyukai eunhyuk? Aigoo du ri ah.. kau ini"

"ah nde.. kau benar.." jawab du ri pelan

"haishshh jjinja.."

Tiba-tiba ada yang masuk club dua orang namja.

"OH.. leeteuk oppa?" sapa du ri ramah

" annyeong.. " sapa leeteuk

"mwo? donghae shi?

"rin ah ya? Kau kenal donghae?" Tanya leeteuk penasaran.

"nde. " Donghae tanpa sadar menjawab

"kenapa kau yang jawab?"

" oh.. maaf hyung..Keunde, kau sedang apa disini Mei Rin shi?" Donghae hanya tersenyum

" aku..

Oh Du Ri Langsung menghampiri donghae dan menyapanya tanpa sempat Mei Rin menjawab pertanyaan donghae.

" anyeong haseyo.. Oh Du Ri Imnida. Nugu se yo? " Du ri menghampirinya dan menjabat tangannya.

" ah.. Donghae imnida.."

" ah nde.. keunde..leeteuk oppa.. ada apa kemari? Tadi eunhyuk sudah mengambil jadwal musical dan pengumuman musical yang baru."

"Donghae adalah pemain utama untuk musical yang baru itu.

"mwo? " du ri dan Mei Rin menjawab bersamaan

" kenapa kalian terkejut?" Tanya leeteuk heran

" Kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan? Bukankah Siwon yang akan menjadi pemain utama?" Tanya du ri

"Siwon oppa, tidak memberitahuku pula" jawab Mei Rin penasaran.

" dia sibuk jadi dia tak bisa.. dia malah yang merekomendasikan donghae.. eotte?" Tanya leeteuk

"ah.. begitu? Uhm aku tak keberatan.. bagaimana denganmu Director ?" du ri melirik mei rin

"uhm.. aku tak bisa memutuskan.. aku belum melihat kemampuan donghae shi.."

"hm.. seperti yang aku perkirakan.. tak salah aku menilaimu. Benar-benar seorang director." Kata leeteuk

"aishsshhsh oppa.. jangan memujiku seperti itu." Jawab Mei Rin malu

" karena itulah aku kemari. Aku memerlukan pendapat kalian.. apa ruang teater dipakai?" Tanya leeteuk

"anni.. hari ini tidak ada yang latihan.. apa kita kesana sekarang?" Tanya du ri

" uhm.. baiklah. kajja" kata leeteuk

Sementara itu di kantin

"oppa.. kau dengar ada dosen baru kan?" hyesung bertanya sambil menyerutup jusnya

"nugu?" Tanya shin dong sambil mengunyah makanan

"haishshshsh Dosen baru lulusan Broadway Amerika itu lho.. Dosen Vocal." Kata hyesung

" aishshsh yak.. aku sudah tidak ada kuliah semester ini.. aku hanya mengerjakan skripsi.. mana kutahu?" jawab shindong dengan cepat.

" aigooo oppa.. dosen itu sangatlah tampan, aih… tapi sangat galak."

" memangnya kau ambil mata kuliah lagi?" Tanya shindong dengan muka datar

"nde… daripada aku nggak ada kerjaan jadi kuambil saja, aku mengulang mata kuliah vocal."

"siapa nama dosen baru itu?" Tanya shin dong

" Cho Kyuhyun" jawab hyesung

" ah so.. yak, macaronimu tak kau makan? Biar aku saja sini biar kuhabiskan.." Tanya shindong sambil mengarahkan tangannya meraih macaroni hyesung.

"aishshsh.. yak ! oppa dietmu bakal gagal kalau kau makan terus !" teriak hyesung

" Waeeeeee aku belum makan sejak pagi !" teriak shindong tak mau kalah

" keunde kau sudah makan jjangmyun, 2 donat, dan satu porsi teoppoki.." omel hyesung tak karuan

"araseo araseo.." jawab shin dong dengan nada menyerah

"aishshsh aigooo !" hyesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Sementara itu di ruang kantor REKTOR

" bagaimana mengajar di hari pertama? Menyenangkan?" Tanya pak rektor

" nde.. seosangnim." Jawab kyuhyun dengan sopan

" jangan sungkan bertanya. Ayahmu sangat membantu universitas ini..bahkan beliau adalah seorang yang sangat penting dalam perkembangan pendidikan di korea ini. Bagaimana kabar beliau?"

"ah beliau baik-baik saja." Jawab kyuhyun singkat

" ah sampaikan salamku padanya ne? dengan adanya dirimu disini kuharap universitas ini menjadi lebih baik lagi." Kata rector sambil tersenyum ramah pada kyuhyun

" Nde.. saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. " jawab kyuhyun tegas.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
